Sudden attention
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: After Homestuck and Hetalia's declaration of never-ending pale love, their moirallegiance is put to the test when the other fandoms abruptly decide to befriend Homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

_Casually jumps on the fandomstuck bandwagon._

* * *

** Homestuck Fandom: Confusedly regard something weird as fuck.**

You're too busy to be fought over and confused to do anything else.

* * *

** Fine.  
Hetalia Fandom: Explain what is going on.**

Your name is Hetalia Fandom and you aren't very sure what is going on.

You were hanging at your moirail's and decided to have your daily siesta there. Homestuck had finally calmed down from their update so you could relax a bit.

Two hours later, you wake up and Homestuck isn't there. You panic and for a horrifying, painfully long few seconds you think they'd left you, or even worse, Homestuck has ended and they've disappeared.

But then you hear the commotion in another room. You can hear the voices of other Fandoms and immediately think that they are trying to do something bad to your moirail.

You jump off the bed and hurry over there, not really sure what to expect, but determined to protect Homestuck.

* * *

** Hetalia: Save Homestuck like a damsel in distress.**

That's nonsense, Homestuck can take care of themself. But you do feel very worried, so you head over to said room as fast as possible.

Opening the door, you are ready to fight if needed, but a weird sight opens before your eyes.

You immediately recognise the big trio Fandoms, Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock, one of the older Fandoms, Harry Potter, and of course your dear moirail who looks just as puzzled as you.

As soon as Homestuck notices you at the door, they somehow manage to break away from SuperWhoLock and rush to hide behind you.

'What's going on?' You ask them quietly.

'No idea.' Homestuck whispers back. 'But they're being really nice to me and it's creeping me out.'

You have no time to ask anything else, as Doctor Who goes over to you and tries to continue their conversation with Homestuck.

You use the chance to ask what is going on.

Doctor Who eagerly replies that they and the other big Fandoms have decided to be nice to Homestuck for a change and they grab your moirail by the hand and begin dragging them back to where the others are. You ask them why they are doing this and try to stop them but they ignore you.

Homestuck does nothing because they are still too confused from everything. You feel a great urge to go and calm them down, and also demand for an explanation until you are actually given one.

However, just as you try to get there, someone taps your shoulder. You turn around and face a slightly taller than you figure that looks frighteningly larger than you. You instinctively take a step back and recognise that the Fandom before you is Supernatural - they have just spread their wings. _Were they trying to intimidate you?_ Seriously?

What's this, 6th grade?

'What do you want with Homestuck?' You snap at them.

'Me? Nothing. Just makin' a new friend. Anything bad in that?'

'Well, there _would _be nothing bad in this. But why did you decide on this so suddenly?' You raise your eyebrows sceptically.

Supernatural shrugs, 'Dunno, Doc and Sherly dragged me into this. I'd rather find a way to stop that demon but they won't let me make a salt ring around 'em.'

Did they just—

Yes, they did.

You ask with the voice and smile you adopted from Russia and suddenly feel sorry you left your pipe at home, 'What did you just call my moirail?'

'Well look at 'em, they're a fucking demon!'

You don't realise when your fist is rapidly advancing towards their face. But your hand only flies through the air and almost hits your own face. Where'd that fucker go? Nobody insults Homestuck and gets away with it just like that.

You jump as you hear Supernatural's voice right next to your ear as they say 'That lil' fella over there wants to talk to you.' You turn around hoping to get them by surprise but they aren't there.

Instead from the corner a gray-faced person that reminds you of a grey Pictonian with no light-thing from the head... Wow, you totally lost track of that thought.

Anyway, this person moves closer to you and you immediately recognise them as the Anon personification. You can never know whether to expect something good or bad from them, as they literally have no face.

The Anon doesn't even greet you, but immediately asks 'Did you know that Homestuck said they prefer being with **them**?'

You just stare at Anon. They continue.

'Homestuck's so happy with their new friends. They don't need you anymore.  
'They **know** what it's like to have lots of character death. Barely anyone dies in your **stupid** little anime.'

They continued like that but you couldn't hear them.

* * *

** Hetalia: Break down sobbing because the Anon is right.**

They are right. They are so fucking right. Nobody ever hangs with you, why should they—

* * *

** Homestuck: Beat the Anon up. Save Hetalia. Be the star.**

You manage to come out a bit from the new wave of confusion that overcame you and look around the room again, anxiously wanting to find Hetalia.

Supernatural moves one of their wings from your view and you spot your moirail on the floor in front of some grey blob person.

* * *

** Homestuck: Engage rage mode.**

You push away the other Fandoms, ignoring anything they would say, and rush over to Hetalia.

But before you can even pull out your strife specibus, the Anon seems to disappear into thin air.

If you ever catch that fucker, they'd be extremely sorry.

But right now you have a much more important issue to attend to.

You gently pick up Hetalia and abscond the fuck out of this place. Which is to say, you run upstairs and into your bedroom, irresponsibly leaving those other Fandoms unattended for in the middle of your living room.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I honestly don't know if I'll manage to upload these every night, but I'll try my best.  
_

* * *

** Homestuck: Be a good moirail.**

Seeing Hetalia so upset subdued your rage quickly and now you can fulfil your job as a moirail.

You lie down with Hetalia in the pile of soft things you always keep in the corner of your room. You ask them as gently as possible, despite that the mere question makes you see red, 'What did those assholes do?'

Hetalia tries to reply to you but they just can't seem to form any words and instead start trembling with sobs again.

For the Fandom who _made _the conciliatory quadrant, you sure are shitty at it when you have to be the calming side. But hey, most bad things usually happen in your webcomic, and you're just a Fandom.

You do the only thing that seems appropriate at the moment: you pap Hetalia's face and hug them tightly, letting out the soothing sound 'shoooosh'. The older Fandom stops shaking so bad and you just keep holding onto them and shooshing them, waiting for them to calm down enough to tell you the reason to kick the Anon butts next time you encounter them.

Kicking butts is a very mild way to put it, you add to your own thought.

The two of you lie like that for who knows how long and you feel Hetalia starting to tense up.

You dare to break the silence first.

'Well?'

'I,' Hetalia starts but their voice breaks and they have to clear their throat, 'T-that Anon came to me and— Fuck... You're just suddenly so... You're popular and loved now. You don't need me.'

'Shut up.'

'S-scusami?'

'None of that shit is correct and you know it. I don't know what that ass told you. But I know that I'd never, _ever_ do that, even if the other fandoms turn against us— oh wait, they're always been like that! If you think that I'd leave you just like that because of those assholes, you just haven't guessed right. Especially after all we went through.'

Then Hetalia does something you both did and didn't expect. They laugh. Whole-heartedly.

They laugh and hide their face in your shirt, their arms let go of it and wrap around you. _This feels strange,_ you think, but you just return the hug and wait for your dear fellow Fandom to stop laughing because they are beginning to scare you.

* * *

**Hetalia: Stop laughing like a maniac.**

What do you mean, _like_?

You yourself are not sure why you're laughing like this. This isn't even _remotely_ funny. And yet you cannot stop.

Perhaps it's something like hysteria, or to release the tension. Probably both.

Those long, confusing minutes between the end of your siesta and now are, well,_ confusing as fucking hell._

Not to mention painful.

Because just like Homestuck, you have been lonely and hated. You have been alone most of your life, usually ignored by the others when you tried to contact them, always avoided, never included in a single group thing they did.

You have had some horrible fans who gave you a bad name that you did not deserve.

Some people did some... bad things out of ignorance. Those exact events caused you a lot of trouble. People got angry and left you, not to mention the hiatus you had to endure made you temporarily disappear. People also left you for that new webcomic, Homestuck, that suddenly got very popular.

You were too proud to admit that that was probably your main reason to hate that Fandom so much. And now admitting just isn't worth it, as this same Fandom is now your best friend, or as they called it more suitably (and you must admit that there's a nice ring to it): moirail.

And now you have stopped laughing, and you have a new reason to feel nervous.

It's no longer insecurity about Homestuck leaving you, no. It was extremely stupid of you to believe the Anon.

You pull away from Homestuck's warm embrace and look at them in the eyes. The look you share tells you that they're thinking of the same thing.

And as if on cue, you hear a crash and yelling downstairs.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my god, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate the reviews and favourites!_

_Thank you all so much!_

* * *

** Hetastuck: Check what the hell is going on downstairs.**

You can't address both of them like that! They're different Fandom-people, even if the name sounds nice!

* * *

**Oh, fine then.**  
** Homestuck: Check what the hell is going on downstairs, take Hetalia too.**

You get up reluctantly from the pile, Hetalia following you closely.

* * *

** Doctor Who: Settle the problem downstairs with your timey wimey powers.**

You can't be Doctor Who yet. Plus, it's highly unlikely you'd solve anything like that. There's a 99.95% chance of creating a paradox.

* * *

** Homestuck: Walk into the room where the others are.**

Holy shit. If you didn't have to reassure your moirail that everything would be okay, you wouldn't have left the room to these idiots.

There are books out of the shelves, the TV is obnoxiously loudly playing shitty music, they had somehow found your secret stash of apple juice — oh god would they pay for that, Sherlock is on the floor and oh god please let that be ketchup on the carpet.

'What the fuck are you doing?' You yell at all of them.

Doctor Who appears from behind the couch and comes up to you. 'We're trying to learn more about you, what does it look like?'

You completely ignore how your pulse jumps when you see their face and hear their voice. However, you can't exactly form any words.

Hetalia notices that and quickly steps into the conversation.

'It looks like you're trying to bring Homestuck's place down! What was that crash a little ago?' You shoot a grateful look at Hetalia and they smile back at you.

'Oh that? Err... it was nothing!'

'Like hell it was nothing!'

'It was from the telly!'

'It was me,' a monotonous voice comes from the floor.

'You sure you'll be okay, Sherlock? I can make you a nice cup of—'

'No.'

For some reason, you certainly don't like the way Doctor Who's voice changed when they started talking to that crazy Fandom. That annoys you so much you forget to further inquire about the source of the crash.

'But I can—'

'Leave me alone.'

'Fine.'

Only now do you realise that it's just you four in the living room.

You suddenly have your voice back and ask, 'Where are the others?' You sure hope they've gone away.

Doctor Who scratches their head and replies, 'I'm not sure. I think Harry Potter said something about going outside.'

You look at Hetalia, who returns an equally confused look.

You aren't sure if you even want to go outside. As long as they're not in your house.

* * *

**Homestuck: Why are you being so negative about this? Everyone wants to be your friend!**

Gee, you do wonder why you are so annoyed about this.

Well, apart from the fact that _they_ _kind of wrecked your house_, there are a few reasons why you're not really jumping around with joy.

One is that you are so used to being hated on and mocked by them that this seems... Fake?

It's making you think that they're plotting something against you. Like earn your trust and humiliate you somehow.

What could they even want with you? The _nerve_ they would have to have to think they can ask you for something big after all the mistreatment.

Even though you hate this fact, Hetalia also suffered from some bad fans that did stupid things. Hey, all Fandoms were bound to have people like that, but for some reason everyone only points out those in your or Hetalia's Fandom.

Anyway, this thought is relevant because you begin to suspect that perhaps they want to harm Hetalia through you, or something like that.

You'd rather have your webcomic end right now, in this exact moment, than to ever hurt Hetalia.

* * *

** Hetalia: Snap Homestuck out of it.**

Uh oh, they're doing that thing again.

The thing where they completely block out the world around them and theorise about something. Usually their craziest theories are surprisingly often right.

Doctor Who went away to try to talk Sherlock off the floor, which left you and Homestuck practically alone.

Last time the younger than you Fandom did this you found out a pretty amusing way to snap them out of it. You reach out and touch their left horn. The reaction is immediate.

Homestuck jumps like a foot into the air, screaming and their whole face turning bright green.

'Why did you—'

'You were doing the thing again.'

'That's no excuse to touch my horns!'

'But they're fun to touch!'

'Oh my god, you don't just do that whenever you want, I think we went over this!'

Hetalia just giggles at you and seems to want to say something else but suddenly Supernatural appears between the two of you.

'Wow, you two are so gay,' they say.

Hetalia snaps at them before you can open your mouth, 'Like you're one to talk.'

'Oh great, have your boyfriend defend you.'

'Hetalia's NOT my boyfriend! They're my moirail—'

'Oh, so you friendzoned them. My condolences, _Homotalia_.' Supernatural puts a hand on the side of their mouth as if to prevent you from hearing them, then say in an intentionally loud voice, 'I don't think you're missing out on anything much anyway.'

'Why you little—' you try to jump on them but they laugh, grab Hetalia by the arm and disappear so you practically throw yourself onto the carpet.

You let out a wail of despair.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	4. Chapter 4

_My apologies for this chapter being so short!  
_

_I'd like to note that I am trying to make the Fandoms like the nations in Hetalia - they represent their community but also have their own personalities._

_Still, if you think any of them are off, don't hesitate to tell me!_

* * *

** Supernatural: Steal Homestuck's moirail.**

First off, you still can't be anyone else but Homestuck or Hetalia.

Second, you can't imagine yourself with such an idiotic combination of stereotypes and bad jokes. Even if it would anger Homestuck.

* * *

** That's interesting, I said nothing about being _together_ with them. Not in that way.  
**

_You can't be the Supernatural Fandom!_

* * *

** Hetalia: Freak out over Supernatural's words.**

That's easy, you are already doing just that. Harry Potter notices your distress and comes over to you to to try and comfort you.

'What's wrong?' They ask you and Supernatural replies instead of you.

'Pasta head here got friendzoned _so hard.'_

The words almost slip over your head.

Then Supernatural goes who knows where and you are left with the Harry Potter Fandom who gives you a very long speech on how wonderful and important friendship is and how you shouldn't feel bad about what Supernatural told you.

Unsurprisingly, that doesn't help you a bit.

* * *

**Homestuck: Freak out.**

Jeez, stop giving such obvious commands, Captain Obvious.

Not half an hour ago Hetalia thought you didn't need them anymore, now they think they don't mean to you nearly as much as they do. And to be honest, no words can express how much you actually care for them.

'Uh, you okay there?' Doctor Who asks you.

'DO I LOOK OKAY, MOTHERFUCKER?' You snap at them.

'Just shag them already and shut up,' Sherlock's monotonous voice is heard again, this time from the couch.

_'Excuse me?'_

'Quit your whining and just go shag Hetalia already.'

Okay it's like they just _WANT_ you to punch them.

You laugh, 'You don't understand anything, do you? Oh right, I forgot you're the Fandom who just can't let two people love each other platonically. They just _haaaaaaaave_ to be fucking, especially if they're _two men._'

Sherlock turns to you with such an angry look that if you yourself weren't so angry you'd be scared.

'Why don't you just end already?'

'Oh, I'll end, don't worry. Or would you like me to_ speed up_ the process and _jump off a building?_'

You weren't looking at them when you said that, but you hear a loud_ thump _and the sound of sobbing makes you smile. Oh sweet Schadefreude. Why did you just think that word- (Okay, it's probably obvious who you got a_ German_ word from.)

Nope, you don't care at all that Doctor Who rushes to soothe Sherlock. Not at all.

You sure need someone to calm _you_ down right now, though.

But you have no idea where that someone is. Nor do you think they would be up for that.

Why is everything so confusing?

You go to your room, hoping that nobody would be stupid enough to follow you here. They don't.

Then you make the biggest mistake you can right now. You turn on your laptop, despite knowing that checking for an update isn't exactly the best thing to do.

_You really do need your moirail now._

* * *

** Hetalia: Get away from Harry Potter.**

Finally a decent command. That Fandom's seriously annoying you right now. They're probably nice but holy shit this is not what you need in this moment.

But you don't want to go to Homestuck, either. You won't admit this to anyone but yourself, but you are scared of what they could say. They once mentioned that moirails are like... platonic soul bros or something...

God fucking damn it, you don't really remember that well.

* * *

** Hetalia: Forget your problems and see what the commotion in the corner of the yard is about.**

You can't forget about your problems just like that, but you do notice the other Fandoms gathering around one place.

What's going on there? Free food, perhaps?

* * *

_To be continued?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, I am __**so**__ sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but things happened and I couldn't work on it._

* * *

** Hetalia: Try to see what the commotion is all about.**

You go over to the other Fandoms and tap the nearest one on the shoulder. 'What's going on?' You ask them.

The Fandom, whose name you cannot remember right now, replies, 'I think a new Fandom just appeared!'

You are amazed that for once you were not ignored and they _actually_ replied to your question.

'Say, what's your name?'

'Me? Oh, I'm the Adventure Time Fandom! You must be Hetalia?'

You smile at them, happy they recognised you, 'Yeah! Any idea who this new Fandom is?'

'Not really, I haven't even seen them yet!'

* * *

** Be Mystery Fandom**.

You are now FANDOMSTUCK FANDOM and you don't really mind that your name sounds a bit SILLY.

In fact, you love it!

Today is not your birthday, though. Actually, you have existed for quite a while - ever since the FIRST FANDOM EVER appeared.

What didn't exist before today, however, was your name. Up until now, you have been lurking around, watching the other Fandoms interact, being annoyed when they fought and happy when they were nice to each other.

Today you heard that the bigger Fandoms had decided to gather at Homestuck's place, so you went there too.

You weren't really sure what to expect.

When you arrived at Homestuck's gate, you saw that a lot of Fandoms were outside. You're so happy to see them getting along!

They saw you and gathered around you, asking you who you are. But about 5 were asking at the same time and you became a bit overwhelmed by all the attention you got.

You decided to wait for FF to come too. They always know what to say. They are always a bit slow to show up, too.

* * *

** Who is FF? FanFiction?**

Nope.

Fanfiction doesn't have its own representation, that would be silly.

FF stands for...

Oh, here they come. You can basically see the question marks on the other Fandoms' faces as your faithful companion joins you.

The other Fandoms shoot their question of 'Who are you?' once again, this time at both of you. FF speaks on behalf of both of you and explains to them that they are the Fandom Forecast and that you are the Fandomstuck Fandom and you're there because of the gathering.

You want to see a certain Fandom and so you ask the others to move a bit.

They move and you see just who you were looking for.

'Hetalia!'

They slightly jump and turn towards you, 'Yes?'

You reach out a hand for a handshake, 'I'm Fandomstuck, and I currently represent this here event.'

They keep looking at you in puzzlement.

'Er, all of these other Fandoms are here because they want to end the fighting and stuff, and apparently this event needed a representation. Aaand that's me.'

Hetalia finally says something, 'Nice to meet you too. Don't wanna come off as rude, but I kind of don't want to be here right now, and—'

'Why don't you go inside?'

'That's the thing, I don't know if Homestuck even wants to—'

'Don't be silly, of course they want to see you. And I think they do need you right now.' You smile at them. 'The new updates are quite something.'

* * *

** Fandomstuck: Do something cool.**

You don't really know what cool might be but you do something after all. Now you can be the other Fandoms too!

But first.

* * *

** Hetalia: Go save Homestuck from their feels.**

Jeez, you sprinted straight for their room the moment Fandomstuck said that.

In the living room you stumbled upon a sight you didn't really want to see. Yep. You're going to need eye bleach now.

* * *

** What's so horrible in the living room?**

You want to forget this image forever, so let's just say that Doctor Who and Sherlock are weird as fuck.

* * *

** Hetalia: Get to Homestuck already.**

How about you stop being so impatient? A Fandom can only run so fast.

Anyway, you reach their door and you can already hear that they're having a bad case of feels.

You carefully knock, wait a second or two and come in.

Homestuck is sitting on their bed — no, more like _is curled in the fetal position on their bed_, their laptop open in front of them.

You hear them muttering names and 'babies' and something about sunken ships.

You walk over to them, take the laptop and put it somewhere else, then lie next to Homestuck. They don't seem to realise you're there yet, so you reach out and take their hand off their face. They squeal and try to put it back on their already badly smudged grayish-greenish face but you keep their hand and instead come closer.

You put an arm around them, kiss their forehead, whisper, 'What happened now?'

And they spill it.

How the Alphas died and went God Tier, how then Jade came and the Batterwitch took control of both her and Jane, how scared they are of what could happen to them, how happy they are to see Karkat again and yet not so.

After they got to Karkat finding Terezi passed out on the floor they refused to continue.

But they'd always told you all about the updates and their theories and the shipping proof and just about everything. You didn't understand everything, but you were happy to talk to them, plus they did the same for you.

And now they refuse to tell you more, and don't want to talk about the sunken ships. You are beginning to get very worried.

* * *

** Homestuck: Why don't you want to talk about that?**

You are scared.

Hussie promised you that the beautiful paleship that GamKar was would be _**forever**_. And yet here we are.

And you are also scared because Karkat, Karkat is just so _you_.

Alone, angry, nobody really taking him seriously. Then another Knight came and though they used to fight, same Knight is his only friend.

Maybe you **should **just tell Hetalia of your worries. After all, you have been doing that for a while and it's always turned out well.

You take a deep breath and—

* * *

** Supernatural Fandom: Crash through the door.**

You can teleport basically anywhere and of course you choose to slam open Homestuck's room very loudly.

* * *

** Hetalia: Fight intruder.**

Oh. It's just Supernatural. What a pest. No point in wasting energy on them. Maybe if you ignore them—

* * *

** Homestuck: Defend. Your room.**

You jump up, tearing from Hetalia's warm embrace, 'What the fuck did I say about coming into my room without permission?'

'Oh god, have you been crying?' Supernatural laughs out. 'Sorry to interrupt your gay-ass moment but—'

'Shut the door from the outside,' you growl at them.

'—Sherly and the Doc broke some lamp and there's blood. Also, they seem to have attracted Twilight. Peachy, eh?'

Did they just say_** peachy.**_

'And what exactly do you want me to do about it? You're the exorcist here.'

'It's your house, dude.'

You hiss as you get up. 'You coming?' you ask Hetalia.

'Nah, I'll wait for you.'

'Ok. Can you turn my laptop off or something while you're here?'

'Sure.'

'Do you WANT a vampire sparkling around your house?' Supernatural interrupts you.

You shoot them an angry glare, then look again at Hetalia, and follow the winged Fandom downstairs.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia: Turn off Homestuck's computer.**

You sigh at the closed door. What did Homestuck want to tell you before Supernatural broke in? You guess you'll have to wait. Oh well.

You roll off the bed and go to the laptop to turn it off as requested.

You notice that Homestuck hasn't closed the tab and you see the familiar site of mspa. A peek of the update can't hurt, can it?

* * *

** Hetalia: Read the update.**

That was a mistake.

So these are the sunken ships Homestuck was talking about.

One sunken ship takes your heart down with it.

**_"KARKAT: GAMZEE ENDED OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE QUITE SOME TIME AGO. "_**

You stare at these words. No.

You and Homestuck have never identified as them. But still, that is a ruined moirallegiance.

And Homestuck didn't want to tell you about it.

You aren't a Fandom that's good at theorising about such things. But still, you can't help but think... No, that's stupid.

* * *

** Hetalia: Jesus, just think the damn thought, you coward.**

Yes. You are a coward. You don't want to think the thought.

Besides, it's probably obvious by now.

* * *

** Alright then, if you love Homestuck so much, go confront them about this.**

Right now seems like a bad time as they're dealing with the SuperWhoLock downstairs.

Maybe you _should_ have gone to help them, hmmm.

* * *

** Homestuck: Engage rage mode.**

WHAT HAVE THESE FANDOMS DONE?

YOU LEAVE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND THEY.

* * *

** Woah there, no need to turn into Karkat.**

YOU ARE TOO ENRAGED TO TURN OFF THE CAPSTHOUGHTS.

* * *

** Well then, guess someone else will have to show us what happened.  
Supernatural: Show the damage.**

You can't be Supernatural right now.

* * *

** Oh, not this again.  
Harry Potter: Do. Something.**

Oh, but you have already done quite a lot. Right after Hetalia left you mid-sentence, you decided to go inside. Perhaps giving them the friendship speech wasn't the best thing you could do. Oh well.

You told everyone to stay calm and cast spells on the windows so they couldn't break in.

Then you went and took care of Sherlock and Doctor Who's bleeding feet.

In short, you handled the situation just in time for the actual host to appear.

However, you forgot to repair the lamp and clean the carpet and the suspicious stain on the couch. What exactly has happened in this room?

You decide you don't really want to know.

* * *

** Homestuck: Arrive already.**

How do you expect to get there when you are already there.

* * *

** That was a lame excuse of a joke and you know it.**

Let's see you trying to be funny. Making jokes is hard. It is hard and nobody under—

* * *

** Get on with it, jeez.**

You reach the end of the stairs that leads to the living room and prepare for the new disaster. You are surprised that there's only one broken lamp and some blood on the floor, not as bad as you'd expected it to be.

'What happened here?' you ask, raising an eyebrow.

Supernatural quickly answers, 'I told you, Sherly and the Doc broke a lamp and—'

'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?' Sherlock interrupts them.

You ignore what the British Fandom said and growl at all of them, 'Will you stop trying to destroy my fucking house?'

Sherlock clears their throat and says, 'Well, sorry, it's not my fault that the Doctor wanted to—'

'How about you shut up?'

'Oh boy, here we go again,' Supernatural rolled their eyes.

You feel a faint uncertain hope raising in your chest at them fighting.

'You two did enough damage today. Quit it.' Harry Potter stops them. Under other circumstances you would note that they might make quite a good auspistice.

You stare at the mess on the carpet, unable to think of a snarky enough way to show your disapproval.

So instead you just go to a wall to stare at a picture there. Wait. Something's not right here.

* * *

** Harry Potter: Clean the mess.**

You're actually surprised at how calmly Homestuck took the mess. For some reason you had the impression that they are a very easily angered and aggressive Fandom. Perhaps your impression was wrong. Perhaps.

Being the only Fandom with actual magical powers, you don't really mind using them for simple tasks like removing stains and putting lamps back together.

You finish the cleaning up and turn around, only to face an enraged Homestuck Fandom standing in front of the stairs entrance.

'Alright, who of you fuckers wrote that shit on my fucking wall?' They yell as they point at the wall.

You and the other three Fandoms look at the wall, where it says '**I SKIPPED THE INTERMISSION.**' in big black words.

Homestuck is mainly staring at Supernatural and without even thinking you point your wand at them.

Your yell of 'STUPEFY!' rips the air right as Homestuck charges for the American Fandom.

'What is-' Someone's question is cut off and a shriek of terror threatens to deafen all of you.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	7. Chapter 7

_I tried showing the action without being repetitive. I hope it's clear!_

_Edit: About Homestuck's transformation, I tried to make them into a combination of Jade's 'Grimbark' and Jane being controlled by the Crocker Corp. tiara._

* * *

** Hetalia: What is going on?**

_Funny they chose exactly you._

You go downstairs to talk to Homestuck like adults because while you are afraid of the possible outcome, you know from experience that keeping problems like that to yourself and letting them just fester there is never a good idea.

You hear Homestuck yelling right as you reach the end of the stairs and the last thing you see is a bright flash of red light.

* * *

** You can no longer be Hetalia. Select another Fandom.**

* * *

** Homestuck: Literally see red.  
**

You saw that fucker shoot some spell at you and you ducked. But you heard your moirail's voice too late and helplessly watched the flash of red light hit them right in the chest. They fell motionless to the floor.

'WHAT DID YOU DO _WHAT DID YOU DO __**WHAT DID YOU DO?**_' You yell as you turn to Harry Potter, whose wand is still raised.

You do not hear what they yell before everything becomes red.

* * *

**You can no longer be the Homestuck Fandom either.**

* * *

** Harry Potter: Witness something horrifying.**

You watch in horror as Homestuck's skin becomes a darker grey, their teeth become fangs and bright green, yellow and red sparks fill the air around them.

They look straight at you with black eyes, red pupils burning with rage and you are completely sure that this will be the last thing you will ever see.

You want to stupefy them too or just move at all _but you can't._

Suddenly something, or someone, grabs you and everything goes black.

* * *

** Supernatural: Get everyone the hell away.**

Oh shit. You just knew something was wrong with the Homestuck Fandom and now they just proved you right.

You yell at Harry Potter to run, to get away from them, but they just stare at the enraged Fandom.

You yell at Doctor Who to get Sherlock, grab Harry Potter and the Time Lord by the arms and teleport all of you away before it's too late.**  
**

'Why is everything black?' you hear Doctor Who ask in a panicked voice.

'I think we're in the demon's closet or something.' You note and Sherlock snorts.

You continue, this time in a serious tone, 'The better question here's why I couldn't get us out of the house.'

'I think I can answer that.' Harry Potter finally speaks. They probably expect one of you to say something because an uneasy silence falls between the four of you, in which you hear something like heartbreaking howling. Is that... Homestuck.

'Well, after I took care of your feet I sealed the house so Twilight couldn't come in. And that's kind of a difficult spell and I'm still new to this and—'

'Well you'll just reverse it and we can get out of here till Homestuck calms down,' you suggest with hope.

'That's the thing. I'm pretty sure I dropped my wand in the living room.'

You facepalm loudly enough for the rest to hear you.

'Fine, we'll just go back there, get your wand and—'

'Are you crazy? Did you even see Homestuck?'

'Look, you didn't hear this at all, but I read that stupid comic and I know what to expect—'

Sherlock immediately mocked you, 'So much for 'I'll never read Homestuck', 'Homestuck's stupid'.'

'Oh shut it. Ever heard of _know your enemy_?' You snap back at them and hear them snicker in response.

Harry Potter uses the brief pause to step into the conversation again, 'Actually, Homestuck can't be that bad. I mean, I have no idea what the heck just happened to them, but they're still an ongoing Fandom.'

A confused silence falls. 'What's an ongoing Fandom?' You ask.

'I don't know if this is the right term but I meant that Homestuck's webcomic is still in progress and hasn't finished.'

'And that is relevant because...?'

'Stop interrupting me!'

* * *

** Harry Potter: Explain, please.**

That's more like it.

You explain, this time with no interruptions, that every Fandom has some of the powers that the thing they are a fandom of has. For example, you could cast some basic spells, but nothing too complex. However, the moment the last film came out and you calmed down a bit, you found out you could do pretty much everything a fairly powerful adult wizard can.

That, in a way, is the reward Fandoms get when their thing ends.

There are also Fandoms who seem to have ended but suddenly get continued, like Doctor Who, for example.

In Doctor Who's case, they got their own TARDIS and could go anywhere. So for them the continuation of their series was a bitter-sweet moment.

Wow, seems like you've really let your inner Hermione out today.

Suddenly there is a knock on the closet door and all of you slightly jump and tense up. Sitting in a closet and talking so much was probably the most stupid thing you could do with an enraged Fandom on the loose.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, a lot of action.  
_

* * *

** Supernatural: Teleport everyone out of here.**

You don't see everyone and you don't think that everyone is making contact. You cannot leave someone behind in this stupid closet.

For now you can only wait and see who exactly is behind the door. Besides, you doubt that the demon would knock _on_ the door. More like they'll knock it _down_. You're kind of proud of that thought.

There is another knock _on_ the door.

'Who's in there?' You hear someone who is definitely neither Homestuck, nor Hetalia and sigh in relief.

* * *

** Doctor Who: Open door.**

You happen to be closest to the door, so you grope it till you find the handle.

All four of you hiss as the sudden light blinds you for a few moments.

* * *

** Mystery Fandom: Wonder exactly what these four were doing in there.**

Actually, there's two of you!

But you'll have to wait a bit before you can be either of them.

* * *

** Supernatural: Recognise fellow American Fandom.**

Your eyes get used to the light and you ask, 'Avengers?'

The horned Fandom replies, 'Supernatural? What are you doing in there?'

'We're having an orgy, _what does it fucking look like?'_

'Well, you're too dressed for—'

'Oh my god, forget it.' You get up and get out of the closet. Literally.

'Who's shorty?' You ask, nodding your head at the second Fandom. They look vaguely familiar.

_Shorty_, who had been smiling up until now, frowns and tells you, 'I'm Adventure Time! And I'm not short, I'm just young!'

'Yeah yeah, whatever.' You almost note that Homestuck is also young but not that short. Thank god you stopped yourself before you said that aloud.

'Why can't we get out?' Avengers asks.

'I'm responsible for that,' Harry Potter replies, also getting out of the cramped little room.

The newcomers stare at them in confusion and the British Fandom quickly adds, 'It's a long story.'

'Okay, we're wasting time here.' You turn to Harry Potter and tell them, 'HP, please get those two out of the closet because you know what happens when they're left alone.'

They nod and get into the closet, then you look at Adventure Time and Avengers, 'Look, I'm not completely sure what went down a little ago. But get this, we have a livid Fandom with freaky space powers on the loose and we're trapped in here unless we find HP's wand.'

'Where's Hetalia?' Adventure Time asks. 'We can get them to calm Homestuck down!'

'That's the thing, HP zapped Hetalia with some spell and they fainted or something like that.'

'Hetalia's perfectly fine!' Harry Potter yells at you as they walk out of the closet, the other two Brits close behind them.

'Well I wanna see you tell that to Homestuck!' you snap at them and they glare at you.

'We need a plan.' Doctor Who says, adjusting their fez on their dishevelled hair. Is that a red mark on their neck— Well, at least you were right to send the wizard to get them out of there.

'Yes, thank you for being obvious,' Sherlock notes sarcastically, although they're wearing a smug smirk.

'Do you _want_ the demon to hear us and come here?' you hiss at them. In the silence you can hear howling again, and this time you are pretty sure that they are nearer to you.

'Anyway. The demon's angry because pasta head is knocked out cold and only pasta head can calm the demon down. So we have to wake up pasta head.'

'Can you not call them that?' Doctor Who asks you, sounding quite annoyed.

'Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, we have to wake up pasta—' Doctor Who shoots you such a look that you correct yourself, 'I mean Hetalia, so they can stop Homestuck. Buuut, we also need to get HP's wand if we want to get out of here. Any ideas how to do this?'

* * *

**Sherlock: You're good at thinking up things. Have a brilliant idea.**

Yeah, uh. You've got nothing.

* * *

**Doctor Who then?**

Nothing here either.

* * *

**Harry Potter? This situation is mostly your fault.**

Hey, no guilt tripping, please. You were trying to protect your old friend from a newer one.

You aren't even that good at theorising things or coming up with things as the previous two. But yeah, you have nothing either.

* * *

**Supernatural? You wrote the thing on the wall.**

You have absolutely no idea what that is supposed to mean.

You're out of ideas too.

* * *

** Avengers?**

Hey, you only came in here because... Okay, you don't even know why.

* * *

**That leaves you all with only one hope.**

* * *

_To be continued?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long hiatus..._

* * *

**Adventure Time: Be the hero. Save the day. Stop your crush.**

Crush? What crush?

You have absolutely no idea what that means. Nope, not at all.

But perhaps you may have a plan. After all, some of your creators are into Homestuck's comic and so you have some knowledge of it.

'Maybe we can do all that!'

You got a bit anxious when the five bigger Fandoms all turned to you but you could see on their faces that they had no ideas.

'W-well, when a troll's moirail's badly injured, they go into a state of rage and then seek revenge, right? So Homestuck will probably want to find Harry Potter the most. I think they should stick to Supernatural since they can teleport and all.'

'But I can Apparate!' They seemed to remember something, and quickly added, 'Okay, scratch that, I'll stay with Supernatural.'

'Great! Homestuck probably won't go to their room, because they'll be torn between looking for HP and guarding Hetalia, so maybe their room's a pretty safe place for you to go to!'

'Wait, you want us to split up?' Doctor Who asks the obvious.

'Well, duh, how else are we supposed to do like 3 things at the same time? Can't you just let them continue?' You're happy when Supernatural snaps at them.

'Anyway, we also have to find HP's wand and wake up Hetalia. Sherlock, you're good at finding things, right?'

The British Fandom seems to be flattered, but tries not to show it, 'Well, yes.'

'Awesome! You and Avengers can go looking for—'

'Hold up, why should I be with them? Can't I be with Doctor—'

'You two'll get distracted!'

Doctor Who carefully interrupts you, 'I promise that we won't, er... get distracted.'

'Well fine, but you do realise that we all rely on you finding the wand, right?'

Both of them nod.

'And what am I going to do?' Avengers asks.

'You and I are going to sneak up to Hetalia and wake them up!' you quickly add, seeing that Avengers is going to interrupt you yet again, 'or, if Homestuck's there, I'll distract them and you'll take up Hetalia!'

You are very happy that everyone agreed to your plan. Though, to be honest, you are the only one with a plan at all.

* * *

** Supernatural: Take Harry Potter Fandom to your hatecrush's bedroom.**

Stop sounding so damn _suggestive_!

Also, you most definitely do not have a _hatecrush_ on that rabid demon. Whatever a hatecrush is.

You wish the others luck, grab HP by the arm and teleport both of you to Homestuck's room.

As expected, it's empty. You look around and see their laptop. You are tempted to look inside of it, but it's probably password-protected.

Besides, you're supposed to be guarding Harry Potter.

'So... What are we going to do?' They ask as they sit carefully on the bed.

'Dunno,' you shrug as your eyes move from the wizard-Fandom to the closest shelves. It wouldn't hurt to take a look at— oh who are you kidding, you honestly don't care what Homestuck would think if you went through their stuff. And, to be honest, they got you all in this mess in the first place.

You open the nearest cabinet and from it falls — _what the hell_.

* * *

** Homestuck: Calm down already.**

First off, you cannot be Homestuck. And second, if their mind wasn't so fogged with rage, they would tell you that _you cannot be Homestuck_.

* * *

** Then at least tell about their whereabouts.**

Sorry, no can do.

And before you ask about it, no, you cannot be Hetalia either. They were stupefied, _remember_?

* * *

** Sherlock: Complain about this tedious task.**

Actually, despite your mission being kind of silly, you are happy to be doing something, especially because you're doing it with Doctor Who.

The two of you start looking for the living room, because you're sure that that's the most likely place for Harry Potter's wand to have been dropped.

You lead Doctor Who, hoping to protect them in case something happens. You're older than them and you hope that that would protect them somehow.

You realise this might as well be the end of either, if not both, of you.

Fandoms don't really fight, so nobody knows for sure what would happen if one of you is injured badly, or even... killed.

Even so, you're completely sure that you'd rather never get a season 3 and end right now than see Doctor Who get hurt, or even something worse.

You hear Doctor Who's breath becoming more shallow and fast and their slightly sweaty hand grabs yours. From the nervous squeeze they give you, you can _deduce_ that they are just as scared as you.

Abruptly, head-splitting yelling by voices you can't recognise threatens to rupture your ear drums.

* * *

**Avengers: Time to complain how you don't want to be there.**

You honestly don't even know how you got here in the first place. Maybe you wanted to be with the famous trio, SuperWhoLock?

Who knows.

What you _do_ know is that you have a chance to shine by helping defeat this 'rabid demon', whatever that's supposed to mean.

'So what exactly are we going to do when we find them?' you quietly ask Adventure Time as you advance through one of the seemingly millions of corridors.

'I distract Homestuck if they're there so you can wake up Hetalia!'

'Yeah, but why is Hetalia even asleep?'

'Harry Potter accidentally zapped them with some spell, I think.'

'A-ha. And you're so sure a simple waking up will work because...?'

'Well none of you had any better ideas.'

Suddenly you hear a horrible screeching sound.

* * *

** Harry Potter: Witness something horrifying yet again. You poor thing.**

You should've told Supernatural not to go through Homestuck's things.

Oh **_MERLIN_** you should've stopped them.

Now it's too late.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	10. Chapter 10

_From the looks of it, I'm only able to update on weekends. Apologies!_

* * *

** General Narrator: Induce short interfishin.**

Unfortunately for the eight Fandoms inside, Harry Potter's spell not only prevents everyone and everything from breaking in or out, it also doesn't allow any noise to enter or escape.

Sound familiar?

No?

Nevermind.

You'll understand soon enough.

* * *

** Supernatural: What happened? Aren't you guarding Harry Potter?**

Well, you _were_, but...

Let's go a bit back in time, shall we?

You are going through Homestuck's shelves, not even sure what you're looking for. You're just bored, okay?

From time to time you glance behind you where Harry Potter is sitting. They look torn: on one hand they seem like they want to scold you for going through someone else's property; on the other hand, they seem just as bored as you.

You open up the nearest cabinet and from it falls out something bright green, which of course you catch mid-air. It appears to be a big lollipop.

Hahaha, what the hell.

Harry Potter asks you, 'What have you got there?'

'Dunno, some kind of weird lollipop.' You answer as you open another cabinet, from where a second giant lollipop falls out.

'Haha, check this out!' You chuckle and turn around, holding the lollies in both hands. But before either of you says anything else, the two objects attract one to another like fucking magnets.

Then they seem attracted to your face.

You don't even have time to scream before the weird swirly lollipop touches your mouth.

* * *

**You can no longer be the Supernatural Fandom.**

* * *

** Harry Potter: Witness something horrifying yet again. Maybe try to run this time.**

You can't run. You just stare at Supernatural as they undergo a horribly wrong transformation.

Their clothes become brighter, their hair and wings colour a neon pink. They give out a screech-like giggle that makes your ears hurt.

**'HAAAARRRYYYY!'** They practically yell in an unnatural pitch.

'S-Supernatural?' you manage to ask. 'What in the name of Merlin—'

**'HEY YOU'RE SINGLE RIGHT?'**

'What?'

**'LET'S MAKE OUT! LET'S MAKE OUT RIIIIGHT NOW!'**

Okay, you are _really_ scared now. Before you can react in any way, this parody of Supernatural grabs you by the collar and kisses you.

* * *

**You can no longer be the Harry Potter Fandom.**

* * *

** Adventure Time: Investigate screaming.**

You really hope Homestuck hasn't found one of the others and... done something to them.

But unfortunately, you can't actually do anything. For one thing, you have no idea where the screaming came from. For another thing, you have a mission to accomplish.

The Avengers, who was kind of dragging behind you, now quickly catches up to you, looking scared.

'What was that?' They ask you.

'No idea.'

'Do you think Homestuck got someone?' you can feel the panic rising in their voice.

'I really hope they didn't.' You frown and grip the handle of your sword. You know, just in case.

After a turn in the corridor you reach a door.

'Do you think Hetalia's in there?' You whisper to the Avengers. They shrug.

* * *

** Sherlock: Arrive at door.**

The two of you reach a shut door.

Should you try to open it? What if Homestuck is right behind it?

You allow Doctor Who to come closer to the door and they put an ear to the wood.

'There's nobody there.' They mouth to you and you nod.

You just continue along even more corridors.

Do they ever end?

* * *

** Hetalia: Wake up already.**

It's still too early.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Doctor Who: Reach yet another door.**

After a sharp turn you find yet another door. What a surprise.

But there's something off about the atmosphere here. You glance at Sherlock and they have felt it too.

There doesn't seem to be any movement and the two of you silently agree to open the door.

Merciless gods, it's a good thing both of you are used to death.

There's blood literally everywhere: on the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. And the worst part is that this isn't a room. It's yet another endless corridor, and the blood is all over it.

How do you know it's not paint or ketchup? The smell, obviously.

Sherlock takes your hand, squeezing it and you immediately know what they mean: _This could have been you_. You squeeze them back reassuringly.

Is this where the horrible screams have been coming from?

* * *

** Sherlock: Deduce what the fuck happened here?**

Why is that question mark there? Do they doubt you can deduce this?

Of course you can, it's obviously... Hahaha, who are you kidding, you're too terrified to think right.

There's so much blood here, it cannot possibly be from just one person. But where are the bodies? And how exactly did the culprit, who you are almost certain is Homestuck, get the blood to splash so evenly?

As you get closer to another door at the end of the corridor, you suddenly hear a scream and rabid growling. There's something off about the two blood-curdling sounds, but you just can't put your finger on it.

Instinctively, you and Doctor Who take a few steps back and suddenly the screaming disappears.

You share a puzzled look before you make a few steps forward and the screaming and growling fills the air again.

Interesting.

You motion for your partner to come closer and the two of you continue towards the door, where you can now hear a strange voice speaking.

The closer you come to the door, the fainter the screams and growling become and the better you hear the voice.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Open door.**

You clench your teeth and turn the handle of the door.

There's nobody there, just... more corridors.

You hear a relieved sigh behind you and you let go of the sword.

Are you ever going to get somewhere? It's just infinite corridors with occasional turns and doors.

Will waking up Hetalia even work? What if it doesn't work?

You don't want to even think of the option that Homestuck will have to be killed for the good of the others.

No! Why are you thinking of such things! Everything's gonna be fine.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Stumble upon something that completely disproves that silly last thought.**

Wow, that's kinda mean.

Anyway, you notice something green on the floor. You crouch, Avengers almost tripping over you, but you hush them.

The green substance looks strangely familiar. You get up and follow the trail it has made.

It hides behind a corner and leads you to...

* * *

** Avengers: Calm down Adventure Time.**

You don't understand other Fandoms sometimes. This is one of those times.

AT suddenly crouched with no warning and you almost stumbled over them, then they muttered something as they followed something on the floor that was visible only to them.

Now they hid behind a corner and right as you are catching up with them, they start screaming as if they've seen something horrifying. You stare a few seconds as they wail and cry over something on the floor you STILL do not see.

'Uh, AT, how about you keep it down or Homestuck will—'

'Homestuck is dead! Don't, don't you see them? Right there!' They don't stop screaming as they gesticulate wildly to the empty spot, which is still completely empty.

'Dude, there's nothing there!'

'No no, can't you see the whole big puddle of blood?' AT grabs you by the front of your shirt, eyes unnaturally wide. At least they aren't screaming anymore. 'And their body oh my glob. Avengers, how— wait, I've got it! I will find whoever did this and avenge Homestuck! Haha, get it?' They reach for their sword and pass out.

You awkwardly support them up so they don't fall.

What the hell just happened?

AT doesn't really look like one who'd do drugs, plus they were perfectly fine literally a minute ago. Well, at least now they are quiet enough so you can listen around.

The only thing breaking the silence is AT's and your breathing. This can be both a good and a bad sign.

The other Fandom seems to be knocked out. Great. Now you have to carry them too.

Oh well, at least for now you're sa— ok maybe it's not a good idea to think that word.

You unthink it and just carry on in the corridor, dragging AT along with you.

At least they aren't too heavy.

* * *

** Doctor Who: Listen to the voice.**

You and Sherlock are close enough to the door to be able to distinguish the voice over the other noises. Interesting though, the screams and growling seemed to be just in that section of the corridor, as if there's some kind of barrier that doesn't allow the two noises to spread from there.

That is so totally how sound works.

Anyway, about the voice. It's growling, like you'd expect of a big hairy monster, but it also has a robotic feel to it. Like some sort of a robotic werewolf.

There's another voice, a quite familiar one to all of you Fandoms. The voice of the Anons.

Interesting being, the Anons. They seem to have many sides, as sometimes they say the nicest things, sometimes the meanest, sometimes the plain out most bizarre things someone can say.

They are able to infuriate the calmest of Fandoms, and calm down the most easily bothered.

You can remember one time when Sherlock got very angry with them and... shot them.

There was blood everywhere and you were worried they had killed them but then another Anon appeared out of nowhere!

You pull Sherlock's sleeve and motion for them to follow you into the soundless section.

The moment you step into the uncanny silence you tell them your theory that maybe there's some werewolf robot in here that got a hold on the Anons and is currently battling them and that perhaps it is responsible for the impossible sound and blood physics taking place in this corridor.

Your partner is kind of sceptic about the werewolf robot but realises that everything indeed is odd and accepts your theory for the time being.

* * *

** Doctor Who and Sherlock: Save the world from the werewolf robot.**

While it's still unacceptable to address two Fandoms together, an exception will be made.

You don't really think you have any other options, so you pass the screaming part of the corridor and reach the door.

* * *

** Hetalia: _Wake up already._**

Just a bit longer!

* * *

_To be continued?_


	12. Chapter 12

** Hetalia: Wakey wakey, hands off shakey!**

_Now what's **that** supposed to mean._

However, it _is_ time for you to wake up.

You open your eyes and look around. There's something big and black obstructing your view of the rest of the room. Next to you is something that catches your eye.

You pick it up and put it away in your pocket, having the feeling that it would become relevant soon.

Your chest hurts as you sit up slowly. What exactly happened?

Last thing you remember is that you were walking down some stairs, you heard Homestuck yelling, then there was a bright red light, and everything went black.

Now you are sitting on the floor, away from any doors or stairs, and there is a big black thing that doesn't let you see anything else.

You stand up and holy shit is that an arm.

* * *

** Hetalia: Retrieve arm.**

This is no time for overused Homestuck jokes.

You stare in horror at the arm, which is in a puddle of blood.

But wait, that's not all. Because you are only staring at the corner of the thing, and the only part that is lit from your point of view.

Well, it's not like you haven't seen a bit of blood, heh.

You walk to a chair and climb onto it.

And then you almost fall off it.

_The big dark thing_ is a pile of grey corpses. In the shape of a diamond.

And, as if on cue, the door bursts open and in comes a black figure carrying something.

You freeze in your place as they sniff the air and look at you.

It's... Homestuck?

They drop whatever they were holding and sprint right towards you.

* * *

** Avengers: Finish dragging AT already.**

They really _are _heavy, you find out.

You're actually considering just leaving them here in the corridor, but... that is far from a heroic thing to do, not to mention that it could possibly be their death.

But oh look, a door is in sight. You position AT better and continue carrying/dragging them to the new goal. You have a very good feeling that Hetalia is behind that door.

* * *

** Avengers: Arrive already.**

That's strange, you're pretty sure you've been walking for at least 10 minutes and you don't seem to be any closer to that door. And you can swear that AT's becoming heavier by the second.

* * *

** Oh my god this is becoming like a lame horror movie.**

Maybe this is just all in your head. You make yourself think about something else. You look at the wall as you continue walking, and suddenly you bump into the door!

Phew, that was close.

* * *

** Close to what...?**

Losing your mind, what else?

You lay AT down. Maybe you should try to wake them up. If Homestuck or someone in danger is in there, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself _and_ this sack of potatoes.

* * *

** Avengers: Kiss the sleeping beauty.**

Hahaha, what.

No way.

You prod AT in the ribs, then shake them, all while you mutter to them to wake up.

Yeah, that's not working.

And you don't want to risk yelling or just making any noise.

It seems that you have no other choice, you'll have to try what the little voice in your head is suggesting.

You shut your eyes tight, lean down and somehow kiss them right on the lips.

* * *

** Squarewave: Shout 'Yeah, dog!' in the background.**

Who the hell is Squarewave?

* * *

** Adventure Time: Wake up.**

You wake up and someone is kissing you.

'Oooh Marshal Lee you are— _AVENGERS_?' you basically yell as you slap their face.

The two of you glare at each other and they rub their cheek.

'You fainted, I dragged your goddamn body all the way to here and I really tried to wake you up in another way, but I couldn't, so I followed the little voice that told me to kiss you—'

'Wait, what? You kissed me because some voice told you?' Have they lost their mind?

'Says the one who yelled and cried over Homestuck's invisible corpse, then fainted on me.'

'Homestuck's invisible corpse?'

Mhm, they've totally lost their mind.

'Yeah, dude, you started yelling at the floor and crying about green blood and that you were going to _avenge_ their death and. That was a pretty lame line, you know.'

* * *

** Adventure Time: Sink into ground from embarrassment.**

You really wish this could happen, but unfortunately it's impossible, so you just blush.

'How, how about we just get in there...' you stutter and grab the handle of the door.

* * *

** Sherlock and Doctor Who: Open that door already.**

There's only one exception to the rule of no double-addressing Fandoms.

* * *

** Okay then, what the hell happened to Harry Potter and Supernatural?**

They are currently standing behind a wall, plotting how to tricksterise you for getting away with that one.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Things are getting pretty complicated, huh? If there's anything that seems not right, or is confusing, please tell me!  
_

* * *

**Everyone: Attempt rare and highly dangerous 8x SHOWDOWN COMBO.**

Well there goes the 'no addressing of more than one character' rule.

Literally at the same time as Homestuck got to Hetalia, who was still on a chair, and panted and barked like a _goddamn puppy_, two doors opened and the two still normal teams entered the room.

And just when nobody thought it could get more confusing, there was a loud crash and through the wall came Supernatural and Harry Potter, carrying a sickeningly sweet smell and horrible laughter along with them.

* * *

** Homestuck: Take care of intruders.**

Let's hypothetically assume that you are capable of thinking right now.

First off, you are happy to fulfil your promise to Hetalia to get revenge on the Anonymous for making them cry. You even made a diamond out of all the bodies, how _morbidly cute._

Then you see that your dear moirail has finally woken up and is looking at your, er, _wonderful present!_

But just as you run to them, expecting to be praised for the job well done, a bunch of intruders break loudly into the room. You don't like that, not one bit.

So what do you do?

You charge at them, of course, not caring whom you are attacking.**  
**

* * *

** Supernatural: Defend yourself.**

Yeah, uh... Let's assume you also have any thinking abilities right now.

Your unannounced kismesis charges right towards you and you grin from ear to ear. And no, that was no metaphor. Your face is literally twisted that way. The poor other Fandoms in the room.

Exactly before Homestuck hits you, you disappear, appearing right behind them as they hit the wall. You cackle and grab them up by the collar, then you screech out, **'MY MY, KISMESIS, WHAT BIG BLACK EYES YOU HAVE! AND WHAT BIG FANGS YOU HAVE!'**

You cackle again, letting go of their collar, grabbing their face and practically hitting their mouth with yours, executing your own version of a hatesnog.

* * *

** Homestuck: Do the sensible thing and punch them in the face.**

You aren't really sensible right now, and you haven't been ever since you went Grimbark and Crocker Corp. at the same time. Two transformations of this caliber made you unstable enough, but now a third one is kind of too much for you.

Nevertheless, when Supernatural lets you go, you jump up and laugh manically. At least you stopped barking.

But Grimbark Crocker trickster Corp. or not, you still have to keep your other promise of revenge, and give that wizard what they deserve for attempting to kill your moirail. You look around and instead your eyes fall on a very attractive fella with a long Lord English-esque scarf and a fez. You forget everything and run over to them, seize their scarf, pulling their face just two inches from yours.

**'DOCTOR WHO. YOU GOT AAAAAAAANY IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?'** you yell.

They grin at you, or so you think, because they might as well look horrified, but no, why would they look horrified at you?

**'I ALWAYS HAVE LOVED YOU, SOOO MUCH. RED. ALL. OVER.'**

Doctor Who makes a low noise. You ignore it.

**'YOUR TIMEY WIMEY THINGS AND THE SPACEEEEYNESS AND JUST. AAAAAAAALL OF YOU!'**

They open their mouth. To kiss you of course! Why else would they do that?

And so you close the _space_ between you and you're the happiest most fucked up motherfucker that's ever existed.

Then you faint.

* * *

** Sherlock: Deduce what just happened.**

You've got no idea what just happened other than the fact that you want to murder both Supernatural and Homestuck right now.

Were you not so angry, you wouldn't have rushed over to your partner to see if they're alright.

Because Doctor Who gets a hold of your own scarf, yells something about getting married and having Wholock AU babies, and snogs you.

Actually, you don't find yourself feeling bad for that.

As soon as they let you go again, you realise all your troubles are gone. Fandom wars? Season Three still being months away? Nobody cares! You literally float off through the hole in the wall and wander about the house.

* * *

**You can no longer be the Sherlock Fandom.**

* * *

** Hetalia: Do something.**

You are still slightly dizzy from this rough wakening, and boy. _Are. You. **Scared**_.

The main character in you takes over and you run like hell away.

You need to find a place to calm down, to think what to do, how to get Homestuck, and the others, back to normal.

Your speedy retreat leads you to a small room that seems secluded enough.

You close the door and collapse on the nearest chair, not caring about the complete darkness in the room.

Okay, so.

Your moirail and only friend Homestuck has gone berserk and killed the Anons at least a hundred times.

Said moirail went even crazier and neon-coloured as a bonus.

You force yourself to remember everything that happened, a process which the reader will be spared from.

In conclusion, there were 8 of you in that room, 5 of which are neon coloured.

You wonder what happened to that nice fellow, Adventure Time. Hopefully they'll get away.

But what if they coundn't?

What if they are all neon and screeching and reeking of sweet?

These... things they turned into look familiar to you, though.

What were they called?

Pranksters?

Jokers?

Spoofs?

...Leg-pullers?

Oh right. Tricksters.

They look crazy and seem to not be able to be reasoned with, trapped into their own world.

You know Homestuck, you know they are crushing on Doctor Who, and you were wondering how to help them. One thing's for sure, they would never confess in such a way, and they wouldn't force a kiss on anyone, especially after they'd said no. And you heard very clearly how Doctor Who said no and tried to pull away.

You sigh and stand up, deciding to get your mind away from the situation, so you can think on it better.

* * *

** Hetalia: Make pasta.**

Well, you aren't even sure where you are. You turn on the switch and...

Oh, well, apparently you indeed are in the kitchen. You wonder why it's so dark in here, if it has windows. Maybe it's night already? How long have you been knocked out?

You look at the clock above the door. It's 3 pm, nowhere near evening.

_What the hell_, you think.

Maybe some pasta wouldn't be a bad idea after all, it would get your mind away from all this. Plus, you're kind of hungry.

You look through the cabinets for spaghetti and are appalled by the contents of every single one of them: there's just chips, soda and baking mix in there.

How the hell is Homestuck even _alive_.

You make a mental note to take care of their diet when all of this is over.

You turn your back on the cabinets and— hello, what's that.

You notice something on the back of the door and go closer to inspect it.

Your smile immediately turns into a horrified grimace the moment you see it.

_**No.**_

* * *

_To be continued?  
_


	14. Chapter 14

** Adventure Time: Run for your life.**

Oh no.

_Tricksters._

It's too late for the others.

You dash after Hetalia, but they're too quick for you and you soon lose them. Well, looks like you're on your own now.

You find stairs and go up them.

You hear someone yell and remember that you left Avengers behind.

Well, it's... too late for them, you suppose.

You realise that you're in need of a plan, and fast.

Think, Adventure Time, think.

You've read Homestuck's comic enough to know that going tricksters is caused by jujus. So you'll need to find the juju that started this. But what are you going to do once you do find it?

Perhaps you should consult the internet? You really can't remember what happened in the comic itself.

Well, it seems that your only option is to look for anything that can connect to the internet.

* * *

** Hetalia: Observe door.**

No.

It just. Can't be.

You close your eyes, rub them furiously, then look again.

* * *

** Hetalia: Reveal it already.**

On the door, alternating between dark red and green, is a circle of randomly placed numbers from 1 to 8.

No _no no** nope**_, not this, _not again_.

All you need now is a Tony-like monster running around and killing pe—

Oh my god. You are locked in a mansion-like house with no prospect of leaving soon. You are running from multiple terrifying... things.

And now these fucking numbers on the **bloody** door.

Pun not intended.

* * *

** Hetalia: In this reality you are the HetaOni. It is you.**

You sit down on the nearest chair. There's no way you are going through this again.

A sudden thump right above you pulls you from your thoughts. You freeze up and listen for more, ready to run or fight.

The only sound interrupting the silence is the clock's ticking.

As unnerving as it is, at least there is no other noises.

* * *

** Hetalia: Find toilet and buy things from it.**

...

You had finally managed to forget about that.

* * *

** Now what?**

What now.

Good question.

Well, maybe you really should eat something, if you are about to experience HetaOni again, it's best to have as much strength as possible.

You look through the cupboards for anything remotely edible.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Descend.**

You have found a hidden stairway that leads down.

You get to the bottom of the stairs and, _wow surprise_, there's yet another door there.

You've been to a few other Fandoms' houses and they've never been this gigantic and full of corridors, rooms and doors. It's as if it's some strange kind of metaphor for something, but you just can't lay your finger on it.

Just in case, you clutch the handle of your sword as you open the door.

* * *

** HetaOni:**

In the name of all that is holy, your name is not HetaOni. Don't ever do that again.

* * *

** Hetalia: Defend yourself.**

You hear a door open right behind you. Shit, you didn't see that one.

You grab a knife from the table, hoping dearly this isn't Homestuck so you don't have to fight them.

The door finally opens.

'Hetalia?' A puzzled Adventure Time asks. 'Why are you holding a spoon at me?'

You look at your hand. Well, you're glad that it's not someone you'd had to protect yourself against.

Though maybe you would have been able to use a spoon too.

You put the utensil down.

'Uh, nevermind. I see you escaped?'

'Yeah, I ran right after you, but apparently you were too fast. I think we lost Avengers too.'

Both of you frown.

'So, what are we gonna do now?' You ask.

'Well, I was looking for something with an internet connection so I can check something.'

You smile and take your phone out, handing it to them.

'There should be internet everywhere.'

You see their face light up with hope and you leave them look for whatever they needed, so you can go close the door and check around if everything's normal.

You swear you hear a ghostly voice whisper 'you won't escape' into your ear.

You almost scream out, but stop yourself in time.

There is no whispering, you're imagining stuff.

'Ha!' Adventure Time accidentally says a bit louder.

'Did you find anything?'

'Well, there's this thing called a Juju Breaker.' they notice the confused look on your face and explain further, 'The tricksters are caused by a Juju. Probaby Homestuck had one lying around and someone found it.'

'So you're saying that we need to find _both_ the Breaker, **and** the Jaja itself?'

'Juju.' AT corrects you before asking, 'well, do we really have a choice?'

'I guess we don't.'

'I think the best place to look in would be in HS's room.'

* * *

**Hetalia: Set on an adventure.**

Yeah, maybe this exact 'adventure' can be skipped. It really is just boring going through endless corridors.

Only two things that deserved saying happened.

Soon after your departure, there was a loud banging on the door you'd just left behind.

Before you knew it, the door was open, and after you was floating... Sherlock.

They had a dreamy look on their face and they were giggling like crazy. You and AT opened a door on the wall and Sherlock just... went inside there and continued.

Okay so maybe not all the tricksters were that bad.

The second notable thing was that along the whole journey you kept seeing unnerving things, like more bloody numbers, clocks ticking obnoxiously loudly, oh and let's not forget the fact that whenever you saw a window, the amount of light coming from it did not correspond with the alleged time.

Yet it never really crossed your mind to tell AT about this.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Time to end this adventure and get there.**

At last, Hetalia informs you that they know exactly where they are and that they can find Homestuck's room.

You realise that it's not that easy to find that room, unless you already know where it is. Hm, wonder how Supernatural found it so easily. Sure, they can teleport, but don't they need to know the place?

Truly some food for thought.

* * *

** Hetalia: Enough fooling around, start the search!**

Well, you weren't really fooling around.

Getting to your moirail's room was surprisingly easy. Even suspiciously so.

The first thing that greets you upon entering is a sickening smell of sweetness.

The second thing is a giant swirly lollipop flying right towards you.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Do something.**

You quickly take your sword out and slice the lolli in half. It falls to the ground, then the pieces gather together, it becomes whole again and it flies towards you this time. You slice it again and tell Hetalia to catch the thing in something.

On the third time you fight it off, Hetalia throws a bedsheet on it and wraps it up, then throws it under the mattress of the bed.

It stops trying to fly to your faces.

You begin the search at last.

* * *

_Points to anyone who gets the metaphor AT is thinking about!_

* * *

_To be continued?_


	15. Chapter 15

** Hetalia: Go on a panty raid.**

How many times do you have to repeat, _you and Homestuck are strictly platonic!_!

On the other hand, you did find some kinda strange things, like a pile of shitty swords, prints that looked like really shitty jpeg images of things?

Also these images of a drawn baby that were all over the place in the weirdest places.

You suddenly notice that it's become too quiet.

And, right then, you hear it again. A voice whispering right behind you. 'you won't escape'.

It's all in your imagination, that thing is not here with you. Nope.

You ignore it and continue looking through the cupboard and you realise that you didn't even ask what you're looking for.

'Hey, AT?'

'Yeah?'

'Uh, what does a Jojo Breaker look like?'

'It's _Juju_ and it looks like a dark red crowbar.'

'OH MY GOD.'

'What, have you seen it?'

'Yes!' You run over to another cupboard, and AT joins you.

'It's... not there?' You say, terrified, after both of you have looked through the whole thing again.

**'HEY BOOOYS, LOOOOKING FOR SOMETHING?**' A familiar screechy voice comes from the door.

Both of you turn around and see Supernatural and Harry Potter, standing in front of the door, the American Fandom clutching the crowbar in their hands.

For a second your vision blurs and you see two of the HetaOni monsters in their places, but you manage to shoo away the image.

'Actually, yes.' You say, surprised at how calm your own voice is despite your distress. 'How about you give me that and I can get you all back to normal.'

**'BUT WE DON'T WANT TO!'** Harry Potter replies.

**'YEAH! WE'VE NEVER BEEN THIS HAPPY, NEVER BEFORE!'**

**'DON'T YOU WANT TO JOIN US? NO PROBLEMS, NO WARS, JUST US AND HAPPINESS?'**

No problems and wars sounds quite tempting. But not like this, by turning into some unnatural freak of nature.

'How about no.' You stare at them.

**'OH, BUT COOOOOME OOOOON! YOU'LL FEEL SOOOO MUCH BETTER! I PROMISE!'** Harry Potter yells.

**'COME ON, I CAN MAKE A PINKY PROMISE TO YOU THAT YOU'LL BE HAPPY!'** Supernatural adds, and it stings a little.

You wonder why they're still standing there, why they're wasting time and not attacking you yet? They have you cornered.

Unless, they are actually buying time. You'd be damned if this deafening screeching hasn't reached every single corner of the house by now. And that means...

'Look out!' You hear a yell, a loud crash and someone knocks you to the ground. There's a big weight on you, rendering you unable to move at all.

* * *

** Adventure Time: See what's happening.**

You can't really see anything, as the room is filled with dust because of the tear down of the nearby wall.

At the last moment you jumped on Hetalia in a successful attempt to save them from being crushed under the wall. However, for some reason you find yourself unable to move.

You inform Hetalia of this and feel them moving underneath you.

* * *

** Hetalia: Engage HERO mode.  
**

Hell yeah!

* * *

**Hetalia: Do something very hero-y.**

The word you are looking for is **heroic.**

You crawl out from under AT and find yourself face-to-face with none other but Homestuck. The one person you were hoping not to encounter just yet.

**'HETALIA! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!'** They yell and reach out for your face, but you dodge their hand with a piece of the wall.

_This isn't the Homestuck you know,_ you remind yourself. _You mustn't hurt them, but you also mustn't let them touch you._

You get away from them and bump into something, falling onto it. It turns out to be their bed.

You jump off on the other side and hide behind the mattress, peeking over the edge to see what is going on.

In the hole of the wall you see the Avengers, on the other side of the bed is Homestuck, grinning widely and not looking well, while Supernatural and Harry Potter are still at the door. Adventure Time is out of your sight.

You remember that they said that you'd need bot the Je... no, that's not right... Jiji? Yeah, that should be it.

You need both the Jiji and the Breaker.

So you reach out under the mattress and pull out the bundle with the lollipop and put it in the inner pocket of your jacket, hoping dearly it doesn't somehow touch your skin.

**'WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT FROM BEHIND THERE? I WANT A HUUUUUUUUG!'** Homestuck says.

You're cornered. You need a plan, pronto.

From the corner of your eye you spot something long, like a stick. You take it and it seems to be one of Homestuck's shitty plastic swords. Oh well, you guess it's better than a real one, you don't really want to hurt anyone.

You jump onto the bed and use it as a trampoline to get right to Supernatural.

You take a swing with the sword at their hand but miss and see that the Avengers is hot on your tail. Supernatural cackles and disappears, while Harry Potter also heads towards you.

In an attempt to protect your skin from them, you pull your jacket over your head and dash for the unprotected hole in the wall.

That wasn't supposed to sound like innuendo.

As you run you realise that you left AT all alone in the room of tricksters, but you guess that if you are to have any chances of getting things back to normal, you must catch Supernatural and take the crowbar.

You stop in front of a door and fix your jacket, feeling the inner pockets to make sure that everything's there.

You open the door and are greeted by Supernatural.

**'DIDN'T EXPECT ME, HUH?**' They ask when you slightly jump and raise the weapon in your hand.

'I did.' You say and strike, but they disappear and show up right behind you. You almost trip on the threshold of the door, but regain your balance.

'Hand the crowbar, Supernatural!' you order them.

**'WHAT FOR?'** They ask with pure curiosity in their voice as they wave it around.

'You mean you don't know why we want it?'

**'OF COURSE I DON'T!'**

'Then... why did you have it?'

**'DUNNO, IT JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!'**

'I see.'

**'WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US? COME ON! THERE'LL BE NO MORE FIGHTING, I PROMISE!'**

'Okay. Maybe. But can you turn around, please? I wanna look at your wings.'

Supernatural extends one of their wings in front of them and you slightly move away so they can't touch you.

'No, no. I meant the base of your pretty wings.'

**'I'M NOT DUMB. YOU WANT TO TRICK ME.'**

'Fine then.'

Using the sword push their wing out of the way and hit the crowbar, making it fly into the air and land somewhere behind them.

Then you cover your head again and dash under the Fandom's flailing limbs, grabbing the crowbar and continuing running, breaking down doors in your path.

* * *

** Homestuck's House: Play 'Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u.**

You are just a house, you can't do things like that.

* * *

** Hetalia: Hear 'Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u.**

What's this insistence you hear this song?

Okay, you imagine the song in your head. Which version, though, is up to the reader.

Even though you aren't in love with this crowbar, though you _are_ Russian to get away.

* * *

** You did not just make that pun.**

Oh yes I did.

You keep running, but now you slow the pace and start opening and closing doors as quietly as possible. You begin climbing stairs.

You need to find a nice secluded room where you can take care of the Jeje. Yes, you are completely confident that that is the right word.

Suddenly the floor underneath you gives in and you fall into pure darkness.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	16. Chapter 16

** Hetalia: Land already.**

You fall on something soft. The air smells damp but kind of nice.

The only light that reaches you is from the hole you fell from.

You try to move, but for some reason you cannot, and after a few attempts you give up. At least you aren't in pain.

* * *

**Hetalia: Wish you were in pain.**

On second thought, maybe it's not that good. You don't only not feel pain.

You don't feel anything.

The faint white dot above you becomes blurry and fades away, leaving you in complete darkness.

And silence.

You literally can't feel, see or hear anything.

* * *

**Hetalia: Breathe.**

You suddenly realise you can't breathe either.

And that's when you suddenly feel something. Coldness starts creeping over you, as if you are being covered by a blanket made of ice.

You feel like you're drowning and you can't even try to swim out.

And then you hear it.

_'You won't escape,'_ the eerie voice whispers in your ear and you feel the life leaving you.

Maybe it's not that bad. You'd rather die here than become a trickster— but Homestuck's face emerges in front of your eyes, their beautiful smile twisted into something that more resembles pain than happiness.

You make yourself remember them before this started, to see their normal face.

If you can choose one last thing to ever see on this earth, it would be this.

* * *

** Homestuck: Sense something's not right.**

Of course something's not right, you lost track of your moirail and you can't turn them into a happy happy trickster like yourself.

Okay, you have to admit.

You don't like this.

You don't like being a trickster. There's just something wrong with how it feels.

Not to mention that your body moves as if on its own? Like an exaggerated movement of a brief thought.

You think you want to walk to Adventure Time, and you suddenly find yourself right next to them.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Move.**

That's the thing. You can't move.

You are frozen in place.

* * *

** Homestuck: Crouch next to AT.**

Perhaps you should let them move already.

Nah.

* * *

** Hetalia: Are you going to die or what?**

And exactly in the moment you remember their happy laughing face, the cold water disappears.

You can breathe again. You can move again.

You feel alive again.

You swallow air in big deep breaths, making yourself choke and cough.

What the hell just happened.

You sit up and fumble around your pockets.

You find something long and thin and take it out.

You suppose that it's the thing you picked up from the floor in the living room.

Feeling it between your fingers, you come to the conclusion that it's Harry Potter's wand.

Harry Potter comes from England.

England has magical powers.

You have some of your characters' abilities.

* * *

** Hetalia: Reach conclusion.**

Maybe you can do magic!

Let's give it a try.

You try to remember some harmless simple spell.

Uh.

_Lumos?_

The wand's tip immediately lights up.

Perfect!

You look around, but it seems that the room you are in is too big to be illuminated.

So you look at the floor. It's a carpet?

A carpet in a damp place that's extremely big.

Well, you guess you've seen weirder things.

You carefully place the wand on the floor and take out the Jyjy and the Breaker.

Once you unwrap the lollipop, it unsurprisingly launches itself to your face, but you hold it down.

The handle becomes kind of slippery and you begin to have a hard time holding it down.

You must do this, everything and everyone rely on you.

You raise the crowbar, you mean Breaker, but as soon as it nears the Jyjy, the lollipop quakes, you lose it from grip and it sticks to your tongue.

_**FUCK.**_

* * *

_To be continued?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the kind-of hiatus, I haven't really had much time to work on anything!_

_Just a heads up that this fic is nearing its end. I'm not sure yet how many chapters are left, but they won't be too many.  
_

_A giant thank you to anyone who's read it so far, all of you are awesome!_

* * *

**Hetalia: Do something!**

You can just _feel_ how you're losing control over your limbs, everything becomes much brighter, and the air has an increasing sweet tint.

You use all your strength to move your arm and hit the lollipop off your face.

It falls to the floor and you hit it again, cracking it in half.

A wave of relief washes over you as you regain control over your body and the gross sweetness disappears.

You prod the broken Jenga with the Jenga Breaker, to make sure it's gone for good. It stays the way it was.

You rip the sheet it was wrapped in into two parts and gather the lollipop pieces in them, hoping that this way you'd prevent them from getting back together. You put the two bundles and the crowbar in separate pockets in your jacket, then get up.

You have a slight headache and your muscles hurt, but you guess you can live with that.

You feel a strange, familiar warmth brush your skin and come to the realisation that ever since you woke up in the room with the bodies the temperature around you has been lower than normal, and the air felt kind of... heavy.

Now you feel warm and light and have a good feeling that everything's okay.

Noticing a light coming from behind you, you turn and see that the wand has become brighter and is slightly buzzing on the floor.

You pick it up and feel that it's sort of pulling. You start walking in the direction in which it's pulling you and soon reach a door. You open it and find yourself in the living room.

Everything seems normal, but then you hear a low groan from behind the couch. The wand is buzzing and pulling you towards the stairs, but you want to see who or what is making the noise, hoping they don't want to attack you or anything.

Between the couch and table is a normal-coloured and quite ill-looking Sherlock.

You ask them, 'Hey, uh... you okay?'

'Yes, I feel just brilliant.' They sound like they're in pain.

'Can I help you in any way?'

'Well unless you can magically stop my bloody headache, no.'

'Sorry, I don't know where the painkillers are.'

'Whatever.'

'You need any help?'

'Yes, maybe LEAVING ME ALONE.'

You scowl at them and follow the wand's insistent pulling.

About halfway there you hear Sherlock attempt to yell, 'Stop!'

'I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?'

'I want to know... is the Doctor okay?'

'No idea, but that's just where I'm headed to!'

That was kind of a lie, because you just want to see what happened to Homestuck and Adventure Time.

You turn again and ignore any further attempts for communication from Sherlock.

You tuck the wand into your jacket.

Going up the stairs, you're kind of nervous about what you are going to find up there, but judging from the British Fandom, the others should be back to normal as well.

When you enter the room you see the others minus Sherlock and Supernatural lying all over the floor in various uncomfortable-looking poses, all of them moaning about their heads hurting.

You rush over to Homestuck, who's half hanging out the hole in the wall.

'What the fuck happened to my wall?' They ask you as you crouch next to them.

'Hahaha let's leave this for another moment and take care of you lot first.'

You see Adventure Time with your peripheral vision.

'Hey!' You greet them, getting up. 'I'm so sorry I left you like that, I—'

'Nah, you probably couldn't have done anything. _Someone_ had frozen me in space.' They say, throwing an accusing look at Homestuck.

'Hey, I wasn't myself then!' Your moirail whines out.

'Kay, let's get you all fixed.'

For obvious reasons we will skip the boring, tedious task that was upon Hetalia and Adventure Time to help their fellow Fandoms ease their worse-than-any-hangover headaches.

* * *

** Homestuck: Check for updates.**

Man, who knows how long you've been out of it. The last kind of clear memory you have is how a bright red beam is hitting your moirail's chest and them falling to the ground.

What a pleasant memory.

It was just a mistake. And it makes you feel kind of better knowing that the spell was aimed at you. On the other hand you didn't manage to protect Hetalia from it.

And they got hit because of you.

But now you know that they are okay. Currently, they are making you food they found in Harry Potter's bag.

You are in your bed, resting and waiting for the painkillers to kick in.

You figure that you might as well check for updates while you're waiting.

* * *

** Harry Potter: Join in on the complaining.**

Sweet beard of Merlin, your head is going to split.

You make a note in your head to thank the nice young Fandoms taking care of you later.

You are lying in a soft comfortable bed and soon you will be served food.

But one thing isn't letting you relax.

You still haven't seen your wand anywhere.

You're sure you'll find it eventually, but it just feels unnatural to be without it.

Again, to spare the readers from unnecessary reading, we will summarise: Supernatural was found by Hetalia in one of the corridors, not too far from where the anime's Fandom fell through the floor.

Doctor Who and Sherlock were more than happy to be reunited and insisted on being put in one room.

They were put in two rooms.

Avengers was found next to a smartphone, mumbling something about Loki.

* * *

**Homestuck: Read the update.**

You never learn, do you?

You keep reading the update at the worst possible moment.

Well, you see you've missed the 4/13 update and for a moment you think the comic's ended, because you see no other date than 4/14 with Caliborn's shitty appearance.

Then you scroll down and.

BAM! Hiatus.

Hiatus for a few.** _Months._**

You put the laptop down slowly.

You get up from the bed and head for the door.

Then you walk down the corridor. You don't really know what you're doing, honestly.

* * *

** Hetalia: Ask Homestuck if they want their soup with or without salt.**

Hey, you gotta ask them, you don't want them to not enjoy their meal.

You get to the base of the stairs and see them at the top.

'Homestuck, what are you—'

* * *

_To be continued?_


	18. Chapter 18

** Hetalia: Finish sentence.**

You cannot fucking finish that sentence because you see Homestuck lurch forwards and start falling down the stairs. You want to move, to stop them, to do anything, but everything happens so fast and before you can react in any way, the floor is covered in bright green and in front of you lies Homestuck's lifeless body.

You let out a desperate cry as you fall on your knees in front of them. You roll them onto their back and check for a pulse. There is one, but it's very faint. You yell for help, absolutely panicking that you might lose your closest friend.

You hear steps coming closer to you and someone says something but you just can't understand it.

* * *

** Adventure Time: Aid Hetalia.**

Hetalia went to ask their moirail if they'd like salt or not, then you heard them screaming bloody murder.

You rush out the kitchen to where the yelling is coming and realise you could have thought of a better phrase for that.

You see with horror how that your appalling hallucination just became true.

Seeing your... okay! you admit! you have a red crush on Homestuck!

Seeing them so bloody and so lifeless, you couldn't stop a few tears falling from your eyes. But you push your emotions aside and frantically think what can be done.

The moment you remember about going God Tier, Hetalia dips a finger in the blood and starts writing something on the floor.

'H-Hey! What are you doing?' You blurt out at them.

'I-I don't know, my hand's moving on its own!' They stutter, their hand continuing to move.

* * *

** Hetalia: Stop that. It's so morbid.**

You can't stop. Your hand is moving on its own.

The feeling is kind of unpleasant, as there is a coldness in your whole arm and the movements are forced.

Your arm reaches out to dip its index finger into the blood again and you look at floor, which reads:

_'dear hetalia, please don't fr'_

Your hand continues writing with its disturbing ink and you continue reading it.

_'dear hetalia, please don't freak out. it's me homestuck. i don't have much time so i'll ask you to pick me up and get me upstairs. remove my mattress and put me there. make sure it's only me on it.'_

Your hand draws a diamond and you feel your body as your own again.

You waste no time and pick Homestuck up, then with AT's help take them upstairs.

The American Fandom throws everything on the bed off, revealing a slab of shiny black stone with a white swirly image.

You lay them on the stone carefully and immediately feel the coldness again and you are forced to dip your finger into their blood once more.

_'i'm still alive. i'm so sorry but. you'll have to kill me. it's either that or i bleed to death. and that shit will probably hurt as hell. it doesn't matter how, just. please. do it. i'm sorry.'_

You regain the feeling of your own arm and look at AT, who looks just as panicked as you probably do.

You hear your own voice say, 'I can't do it,' and get angry at yourself. Because yes, you can't do this.

You can do anything else, but you can not kill your moirail.

Besides, what will you use?

You must have asked that aloud because AT whispers shakily. 'I have a sword.'

* * *

** Adventure Time: Do it already.**

You... You know that this will help Homestuck. You know they are in pain right now.

But the thought...

'You can't do it. I can't do it. But if we both hold it?'

Hetalia bites their lip and looks down at Homestuck's face, then at the writing on the stone, then back at you.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the hiatus, I had a really rough period, and then my muse kind of abandoned me...  
_

_But I will keep my promise and finish this story!_

* * *

** Adventure Time: Just get on with it!**

You can't just rush this in such a way.

Though, if you remember correctly, one of Homestuck's characters was in this exact situation and was left to bleed dry, so you should hurry up.

Still, as much as you wish you were close to Homestuck, Hetalia's closer to them and they have to decide what to do.

* * *

** Hetalia: Make the decision. We don't have all day.**

You look up at AT, nod and reach your hand out.

There's a metallic noise as they pull the sword out and you swear your heart climbs into your throat.

Shaking, you grip the handle, right under AT's hand.

'R-ready?' you barely hear them ask. They continue before you can say anything, 'On three.'

_**One.**_

You raise the sword above your heads, blade pointing down.

_**Two.**_

Half of your mind is screaming no, you can't do this, be a coward and run away, the other half is angry and says that if you don't do it, AT will have to do it alone and you've made them be alone long enough. Besides. Homestuck placed their trust in you. **You can't back off now.**

_**Three.**_

You clench your eyes closed and before you know it, you are staring at Homestuck's body with a sword through it.

AT pulls the weapon out and you briefly wonder how they have the strength to do it.

But before you can think anything else, a gust of cold wind pushes you and AT backwards, knocking you off your feet and onto the ground.

* * *

** Homestuck: Rise up.**

You are still Hetalia and you stare in awe as the ends of the bed start glowing in bright green and the wind picks up Homestuck. Their body emits a dazzling white light, which slowly becomes fainter as they stand vertically and when all light disappears, you see their grinning, happy face, smooth and clean as if they've just walked out the shower.

* * *

** Supernatural: Sense something strange happening.**

You are too busy being asleep at the moment, and you really don't want to wake up and face the horrible headache.

* * *

** Is there anyone awake right now?**

You are now Doctor Who.

Despite what your caretakers said, you snuck into Sherlock's room, and the two of you checked some updates going on in your fandoms.

It's May.

Sweet lord, how long have you been in this godforsaken house?

And oh my god what, ending of the season what is going on-

* * *

**You can no longer be neither Doctor Who, nor Sherlock.**

* * *

** Oh, not this again.**  
** What happened?**

Doctor Who didn't take the news well. Sherlock has to calm them down. Everyone else is asleep.

* * *

** Homestuck: Greet them.**

The first thing you see is your moirail's scared face.

You float back down onto your Quest bed, where your almost bloodless old body now lies, step down to the floor, and walk to the two frozen Fandoms.

'I'm so sorry I made you do this. But otherwise I was going to die, and I'm not really keen on being the first to know what happens when a Fandom dies like that.

And... killing me wasn't exactly necessary, but it sped it up a lot. I shouldn't have forced you to go through with it, I was—'

'You didn't force us, we made the decision together.' Hetalia interrupts you quietly. Adventure Time nods.

Your mouth hangs a little, 'Well, then.'

* * *

**Homestuck: Spread your wings—**

Oh my god you have wings

* * *

**Ahem. As I was saying, spread your wings—**

You have wiiiiiiiings! You can't wait to get a big mirror and—

* * *

**I give up.**

You spread your bright green wings, hiding the bloody scene behind you, and step forward.

Hetalia is looking at you like you're made of glass.

'Hey, it's okay now. I'm okay.'

You haven't even finished your last sentence yet and they throw themself onto your neck. You almost lose balance, but manage to keep the two of you up.

'Gottverdammt you scared me so fucking much,' they whisper into your ear and sniff.

'Oh no no, don't cry, please!'

* * *

** General Narrator: Get this over with faster please.**

Well, it's a pretty emotional scene.

* * *

** Can we not.**

Sigh, fine.

Homestuck and Hetalia had their moment, which made AT uncomfortable, so they invinted them to an ultimate hug of love and frondship.

Buuut, because of the thing with Homestuck dying and getting the tiger, I mean, going god tier, the soup overboiled. Still, it looked better than anything England would make. But that meant that they could only get food from outside, and Harry Potter wasn't in condition to do anything.

So all they could do was wait, sleep and try to rest despite being very hungry.

* * *

** Can't Hetalia do magic?**

Hetalia only could do magic because Harry Potter was trickster, and trickster boosts your power. Or something like that. I can't know everything, now can I?

* * *

** What about those horrible things that kept happening? Why did they just stop?**

It has something to do with Supernatural.

Hint: It was while they were trickster too.

There. Are you finished with the questions?

* * *

** You tell me.**

* * *

_This is a question to you, dear readers! If you have any questions, please leave them as a review or pm me, and I will either include them in the next (and last) chapter or send the answer in a pm to you. Unfortunately, though, I won't be able to answer privately guest questions, so if it's possible, please be logged in!_

* * *

_To be continued!_


End file.
